


but darling (darling, stay with me)

by hold_our_destiny



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Death, Gay, Gen, Guns, Hospitals, Hostage Situations, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried Tony Stark, based off rick and morty, boys crying, but not really, harley was mad at tony for like 5 minutes there., med bay, we love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_our_destiny/pseuds/hold_our_destiny
Summary: “I’ll kill you through him, just put down the gun and no one needs to get hurt,”“You wouldn’t! You wouldn’t kill your kid!”“Well it seems like you’re going to do it anyway, might as well make you suffer first. If i shoot through him, your insides would essentially melt-”“Tony stop! Please, just don’t-” Harley was cut off by the sound of a repulsor firing, then a dull thud and Peter’s body fell to the concrete floor.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 250





	but darling (darling, stay with me)

**Author's Note:**

> full desecration, cried while thinking about this. based off rick and morty. get ready

Harley’s hands were shaking, but anyone other than him could hardly tell. The suit covered the shaking and instead just made it look like they were stationary. Tony had made sure to include that in the designs, knowing all too well how bad shaking hands could risk a fight.

Harley thought Tony’s hands were shaking too, he could feel the tension as they stood outside of the warehouse. There were only two heat signatured showing, one behind the other. As soon as they opened the door, all hell would break loose.

Tony looked to Harley and nodded, faceplate coming down before kicking the door inwards. 

Peter had been taken on patrol, snatched away from any cameras or tracking systems. Tony had found out ten minutes later and by then, he was already gone in the wind. He’d told Harley, along with the team, almost immediately, and they began searching. They’d finally found the base after the kidnapper had sent out a signal. They were prepared for a trap.

They sent the team to block the exits while Harley and Tony went in alone.

The door slammed inwards unleashing the scene before the two. 

Peter was stood up, obviously concussed and probably drugged, mask off and held up by an arm around his throat. Said arm lead to one Fred Bell, leader of a previous hydra group and coincidentally, has a vendetta against a certain billionaire after a robot dropped a city on his daughter.

Yeah, this wasn’t going well.

Peter’s leg was bent at an angle, his left arm trailing blood along with his head and side. He wasn’t in good shape but it was better than they’d expected.

“Hey- fred, right? Come on, let go of the kid and we can-”

Fred Bell was an older man, around Tony’s age and hair already grey. His face had both frown and smile lines, his clothes hanging off his body- of course he’d need drugs to subduethe kid.

“I dont wanna talk! I was you to feel some semblance of the pain i felt when you- your creation- dropped a fucking city on my kids- my family-” Harley’s eyes snapped to the gun in the man’s hand, then to his boyfriend’s face, processing the scared but vacant look he wore, making Harley even more scared.

Peter rarely ever showed fear, this was  _ bad. _

“Okay- that’s okay, could you at least put the gun down?” Despite his persistent shaking, Bell shook his head firmly, taking a step back and therefore choking Peter slightly. Harley moved to step forward on instinct but was stopped by Tony's arm reaching in front of him.

“Then let’s talk, what do you want? Money? You want money?”

Tony’s voice was steady as he spoke, not wavering once. It was the same voice he used for press and reporters- the same voice he used when he was  _ scared. _

“I’ve already told you what i want- i want you to suffer like i did!”

Tony held his hands up slightly, repulsors still angled down, “Listen, if you shoot that kid, you’re going to die anyway, if you step away now, we can work something out.” 

The gun in Bell’s hand faltered slightly, dropping before rightening himself.

“You’re gonna kill me, you can’t shoot through the kid” Tony shook his head.

“Maybe not, but we’ve got all the exits covered, there’s nowhere for you to go- just- please let the kid go. He’s sixteen-”

“Mine was 12!”

“I know, i know, just- this is me begging you- if you’re gonna shoot anyone, shoot me,” Bell was silent for a few moments.

Harley’s eyes widened as a new voice spoke.

“T’ny-” Bell tightened his hold and choked Peter off. They all seemed surprised that the kid was even conscious.

“Pete- it’s okay- we’re gonna get you out of this okay?”

Bell weakened his hold on peter- for what reason, Harley didn’t know- letting Peter choke out a few more sentences.

“R’member that rick n’d m’rty ep’sode with him escaping pr’son?”

Tony froze, “Pete- no”

Harley frowned in confusion, “R’memb’r the part w’th th’ figh’ a- a’ th’ end?”

His words were slurring more, from the lack of oxygen, drugs or concussion, Harley didn’t know.

“W’th s’mer an’ m’rty an’ r’ck like us righ’ now,”

Toy’s voice softened suddenly, “Yeah, yeah Pete, i do- i get it,” Bell looked confused as well.

“What does he mean? What fight?” Tony stood up a little straighter.

“It doesn’t matter, you won’t be able to watch it when you go to prison-”

“I’m not going to prison! I’ll kill him and then you’ll kill me-”

“You’re not going to kill him, you’re going to let him go and come quietly with us, okay?”

He shook his head quickly, “No- i can’t go to prison, you won’t send me there- you’ll kill me yourself,”

Tony paused for a moment before stepping forward, suddenly surprising Bell as he stepped back to accommodate for the space.

He held the gun a little tighter against Peter’s head, making the teen wince, “Don’t come any closer! I’ll do it!”

Tony stepped further, “I’ll shoot you first-”

“You’ll shoot the kid before you shoot me!”

Tony shrugged, suddenly ten times more intimidating as he kept walking forward, “Then so be it-”

Harley finally spoke up, “Tony-” He cut himself off when Tony held up a hand, both him and Bell flinching.

There was still a good 12 or so feet in between Tony and Bell, but soon, Bell was going to be back up against the wall soon, and Tony was closing in.

“Tony, you can’t- please don’t-” Harley begged.

“I’ll kill you through him, just put down the gun and no one needs to get hurt,”

“You wouldn’t! You wouldn’t kill your kid!”

“Well it seems like you’re going to do it anyway, might as well make you suffer first. If i shoot through him, your insides would essentially melt-”

“Tony stop! Please, just don’t-” Harley was cut off by the sound of a repulsor firing, then a dull thud and Peter’s body fell to the concrete floor.

Harley screamed.

“You- you actually did it, why would you do that? You killed- your own-” Bell was mumbling but tony cut him off.

“I’m going to make your last moments a living hell,” He fired again, hitting Bell in the shoulder, then the chest and finally the head.

He turned around to see Harley crouched over the limp body, suit off, packed into it’s compartment on Harley’s chest.

“Why would you do that? We just got him back!”

“Harls-”

“Why the fuck would you do that, Tony? “

“Harley-”

He dissolved into sobs, head buried in Peter’s neck.

“Harley, i didn’t kill him,”

Harley only sobbed harder, not able to get any words out.

“That episode- the one that Pete mentioned- they fake-kill someone to get at the bad guy, i just stunned him,”

“Then- then why isn’t he waking up?” Harley choked out, still not moving from his position.

“Probably the drugs mixed with the exhaustion- FRIDAY says his vitals are relatively normal for him, he’s okay but we’ve got to get him to the jet, okay?”

Harley said nothing, instead choosing to move his head slightly to rest his ear over his boyfriend’s heart, feeling the faint heartbeat beneath the scraps of suit he still wore.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Harley lifted himself off the ground, picked Peter up, and took him back to the quinjet.

__________

Peter woke up slowly, comfortably. It was probably the most comfortable he’s ever been in his life. He smiled and nosed his way further into the pillow beneath him, feeling it vibrate as he heard a familiar voice.

“Pete? You with me?”

Peter hummed happily, eyes still closed, “I gotta have you open your eyes to know for sure,”

Peter blinked his eyes open, looking up to meet the beautiful eyes of his boyfriend, giving him a dopey smile, “good morning,”

Harley breathed out a laugh, “morning? It’s nearly 2am,”

“And when is that? Yeah, morning,”

They both laughed, Peter suddenly dissolving into a fit of coughing, finishing after a few moments of Harley rubbing his back. 

“You okay?”

Peter nodded, “What happened?”

Harley breathed out a sigh, “Some ex-hydra guy took you on patrol, hurt you for a day or two and then lured us to his base where-” He cut himself off suddenly, making Peter look at him with worry.   
  


“Where what?”

“Where he held a gun to your head and tony had to shoot you,” Peter’s eyes widened in understanding.

“The rick and morty episode,”

“You remember?”

“Yeah- well, no- but me and Tony watched that together and joked about having to do that one day.”

Harley paused, “Gave me quite a scare,”

Peter sat up immediately, “Shit, Harley, I’m so sorry, i didn’t even realise-”

“It’s okay, it’s okay, just lay back down before you break your stitches,” Peter obliged reluctantly, trying to move slightly further away from Harley as he did but Harley pulled him back immediately.

“I really am sorry,”

“I know, Tony is too, had him groveling for forgiveness at some point i was crying to much,” 

“Harls-”

“I’m okay, just glad you’re okay. Just- next time keep me in the loop, okay?”

Peter’s frown lessened slightly, “I promise i will,”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated


End file.
